jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Damas
Damas is the former king of Spargus that appeared in Jak 3. He is revealed to be the father of Jak before the end of his life. Biography Pre-Jak 3 Damas was the king of Haven City before Baron Praxis came to power by betraying and overthrowing him. Damas then became the king of Spargus, a city he may have established in the Wasteland, along with others banished from Haven City. He is the father of Mar (known as Jak), along with an unknown mother, who is never mentioned. At some point, Count Veger took Mar from Damas. Veger intended to use Mar's eco channeling powers to try and discover the secret of the Precursors, as Count Veger said in Jak 3, after Damas had died. The most likely time for this would be when Damas was betrayed by Praxis, but since Young Jak can be no more than two in Jak 2, this may leave a potential plot hole. Praxis must have been in charge of Haven City for longer than two years, otherwise he would have only just come into power, when Jak and Daxter first arrived, and he already seemed to be fully in control of Haven, at that time. This means that Mar must have been born and kidnapped in Spargus, or born in Haven, some time after Baron Praxis had already come to power. It is possible that Praxis took over because Damas had lost the support of Haven's frightened citizens, but didn't banish him immediately. It is also possible that Praxis took over Haven slowly, even before the actual coup that removed Damas as Haven's king. Praxis may have played the role of adviser for several years, before Damas produced an heir. When Mar was born, near the beginning of Jak 2, Praxis may have considered him easier to control than Damas, and sought to overthrow Damas before safety measures could be put into place. Praxis may have tried to continue being the power behind the throne, as long as he pretended to support Mar's rule. He may have intended to manipulate the child to his own ends, as the boy grew older. When the child was lost, it would have undermined the Baron's presumed authority, as the adviser to the legitimate rulers of Haven, which may have been when he turned to more obvious fear tactics and banished Damas, in an effort to keep his current state of power. The Baron's exact position in government, or even the Guard, during Damas's rule is unknown, but he may have been influential enough to convince the Grand Council to turn against Damas, using Count Veger's help. Jak's birth name was Mar, because he was from the line of Mar, as Damas said, but it is also possible that he is the original Mar, thanks to time travel. There is some support for both theories, but nothing concrete. If he is the original Mar, who founded Haven City, then Jak is also the ancestor of Damas, long before any of the games. Jak 3 Damas appears in the prologue of Jak 3 when he, Kleiver, and one unnamed Wastelander find the unconscious Jak, Daxter, and Pecker in the desert. He returns them to Spargus, where he makes Pecker his advisor, and has Jak and Daxter prove themselves worthy to stay in Spargus. After passing the initial test, they gradually prove themselves to Damas, who grows fond of them, calling Jak "One of my finest warriors". Their relationship is strained slightly when the duo refuse to fight Sig, but eventually the two gain three war amulets and become true citizens of Spargus. During this time, Jak discovers many aspects of Damas's past, such as the loss of his child, "Mar" (renamed as Jak by Samos or whoever raised him in Sandover, possibly his "uncle" from the Precursor Legacy), and Damas's former position as Haven's leader. The two do not recognize the familial relationship that they share: little Mar was too young and separated for too long, to remember his father, and Damas doesn't recognize his grown son, because Jak is logically not the right age at the time of their meeting. Time travel doesn't seem to be common place, giving Damas hardly any reason to suspect this. It isn't until after Damas's death that Jak learns the truth and Veger mocks him for not realizing it sooner. Death When Jak and Daxter had to get to the Catacombs, he called the Wastelanders for help. Damas rushed to his aid, arriving just in time to save Jak. He then let Jak drive his Slam Dozer through the ruins to the Catacombs, where he was killed when a bomb landed near the Slam Dozer and flipped it over, landing on him and crushing him. In his last moments, he asked Jak to find his son, Mar, not knowing that Jak was his son all along. Damas handed him a pendant of the House of Mar, saying that Jak would know who his son was, because the boy had a similar pendant. As Jak looked down at the Mar symbol, he remembered that the Kid had been wearing one just like it. It was then that Jak came to the shocking realization that he was Mar and that Damas was his father. Sadly, Damas finally let out his last breath and died, before he could know the truth; that he had found his son without realizing it. After he died, Sig took over for him as the king of Spargus. Trivia * Before Damas unknowingly reveals the truth, during his death scene, it is possible to notice the two are connected. Damas says he was the former leader of Haven City, before Praxis. Since the Kid was the heir to Haven, and Jak is the Kid all grown up, it is possible to guess that they were related in some manner. Jak or Daxter might have considered the possibility themselves, but didn't mention it to Damas. There was no point in straining their budding friendship, at the time, by making unbelievable claims without any proof. * When Jak is first banished from Haven City, Ashelin gives him a beacon, that eventually causes Damas to inadvertently find him. When Jak asks Ashelin how she knew Damas, she avoids the question. Obviously, she remembers him from when her father overthrew him, although it could hint that the two have been in contact over the years. It is plausible that Ashelin was in contact with Spargus, as it would contain enemies of Baron Praxis, her father who she betrayed. * Damas is occasionally mentioned in Jak X. Sometimes when Jak wins, he will say "This is for Damas". A possible reference to Damas can also be noted in some scenes. In the scene in which Jak and Rayn look over Krew's Diary, Rayn says "Hell, I never knew my father at all!". Jak, with an understanding look of how Rayn feels, replies "You're not alone in this. Don't worry, we'll win." In the scene where Jak confronts Mizo, Mizo says "You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?" Although Mizo is referring to how Jak left Krew to die, players can make an assumption that Jak is thinking of various characters including Damas. * The weapon that Damas holds looks similar to the Gunstaff that Jak carries in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier * It would appear that Damas has his crown somehow growing out of his skull or that he had separate bits of metal pierced into his skin, in a manner similar to jewelry. None of the characters reacts to it, as if it were unusual, nor is it ever stated what exactly is going on. Gallery File:Damos (1).png File:Damos (2).png Category:Characters Category:Wastelanders